16 ans et ma vie commence
by jennylilowkn
Summary: Notre première fiction sur un Bella-Jasper l'un des plus beau non couple de la série twilight
1. PROLOGUE

Ceci et notre première fiction nous l'écrivons à deux, deux soeurs qui avaient envie de passer du temps ensemble qui avaient envie de se rapprocher et ça a donné lieu à notre première fiction

* * *

**Prologue**

_Et si un vendredi venait tout chambouler dans ma vie, si mon déménagement avait été la meilleure décision de ma vie. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et ceci et ma vie, même si elle n'est pas parfaite elle me convient, j'ai de bons amis, un lycée pas trop mal pour ce qu'on doit y faire et il y a eux. Ils sont magnifiques tous autant qu'ils sont, filles ou garçons on les dirait tout droit sorti d'un roman et il y a LUI...et si quelqu'un changeait ma vie_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**PS :** nous remercions d'avance toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de nous lire_


	2. UN VENDREDI PAS COMME LES AUTRES

**UN VENDREDI PAS COMME LES AUTRES.**

_**(POV BELLA)**_

Voilà on est vendredi et c'est le week-end comme toujours ma mère est folle de retrouver son petit ami et moi j'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'être dimanche pour qu'il parte.

Depuis deux ans voilà à quoi se résume mes week-ends à prier pour qu'il passe le plus vite possible je n'en peux plus et je voudrais que cela s'arrête mais il impossible pour moi de quitter ma mère ou de la faire souffrir car si moi je ne suis pas heureuse elle c'est tout le contraire elle n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante, alors pour une fois c'est à moi de souffrir en silence et d'attendre.

Comme tous les vendredis il est arrivé vers les quatorze heures, mais ce vendredi fut différent il ne me regarda pas, ni ma mère d'ailleurs qui je vis tout de suite avais perdu cette petite étincelle vous savez celle qu'on a au fond des yeux quand on est amoureux, on le regardait toutes les deux il faisait les cent pas.

Ma mère s'avança vers lui un peu tendue.

**-**Phil est ce que tout va bien? tu es rentré sans même un regard tu m'inquiètes mon chéri _(renée lui disait tout ça sans le regarder tellement cette indifférence lui faisait mal)._

**- **_( phil se mit soudain à la regarder) _Ma chérie tout va bien, j'ai juste quelque chose à vous annoncer et je ne sais pas comment le faire.

_- _Lances-toi mon ange, nous t'écoutons._(renée lui caressant le visage) _

**- **Alors voilà je pars_ (regard triste de renée)_, enfin je voulais dire on part _(les yeux de rené s'écarquillèrent et les miens s'assombrirent) _je vais enfin avoir la chance de partir pour jouer dans une grande équipe.

- on part quand?_(Ne le laissant pas finir elle lui saute dans les bras) _,

**- **demain soir ma chérie _(tout en l'embrassant)._

Moi devant cette scène idiote les yeux remplis de colère je partis en claquant la porte, comment pouvait-il me faire ça après tout ce qu'il m'avait déjà fait. Il pensait que j'allais lui sauter moi aussi dans les bras? alors là il pouvait toujours rêver. Il me fallait de l'air beaucoup d'air... Il me fallait trouver une idée pour ne pas partir ou d'où moins allez avec eux, j'aime ma mère mais là je pouvais plus et la solution me sauta aux yeux CHARLIE...

Voilà comment CE vendredi allait changer ma vie, mais à quel point je ne le savais pas encore, une chose est sur j'allais enfin prendre ma vie en main, moi aussi je méritais d'être heureuse...


	3. MENSONGE ET DEPART

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui nous suivent, nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos messages._  
_Désolé si c'est un peu long nous avons des vies très remplies à côté, mais nous faisons de notre mieux._  
_Pour ceux qui aimeraient des chapitres plus longs, nous allons essayer de faire de notre mieux, et je tenais à expliquer que nous commençons par mettre l'histoire en place donc c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'action pour le moment._

_Un grand merci à **sabrina2103, Grazie, oliveronica** pour vos review._

* * *

**MENSONGE ET DEPART.**

**(POV BELLA)**

J'avais hésité, à vrai dire non pas une seconde, j'avais pris mon téléphone et avais appelé Charlie. Charlie c'est mon géniteur mon père comme pourrais dire la plupart des enfants mais moi je ne peux pas, je ne le connais pas assez ma mère l'avait quitté très tôt pour notre bien disait-t-elle.

Il était content de m'entendre enfin à sa façon ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif, il est policier enfin il est le chef de la police d'une petite bourgade, après avoir échangé quelque banalité, je lui expliquai la raison de mon appel, son silence fut long et ma parut une éternité et je commençais à me voir partir vivre avec EUX.

**- **_(un long silence, suivie d'un raclement de gorge)_** D'accord**_ (ce mot sonnait le glas de la liberté, ma liberté)._

**- Merci Charlie, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter**_ (nous raccrochions en nous disant à dimanche)._

Le plus dur de la journée allait arriver le dire à maman, trouver une excuse bidon pour pouvoir m'échapper pour être enfin libre d'eux, enfin de lui. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce ils étaient là entrain de faire leurs valises, je les regardais et me surpris à sourire pas pour leur bonheur mais pour le mien d'avoir enfin pris le pouvoir, L-I-B-R-E s'écrivais en grosse lettre dans ma tête.

Je me mis à côté de ma mère, je la regardais, je l'aimais c'était un faite mais il fallait que je vive, deux ans où j'étais morte à l'intérieur, moi aussi je voulais avoir cette étincelle au fond des yeux je ne l'avais jamais eu. bien sûr j'avais eu quelques petits copains mais rien de sérieux au point de perdre ma virginité pas que je me préservais mais je voulais être sûr.

Au bout de dix minutes ma mère se rendit enfin compte que j'étais à côté d'elle et elle allais ouvrir la bouche quand je lui mis un doigt devant les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire et m'écouter.

_-(le mensonge se mettais en route)_** Maman, Phil je tiens à vous dire que je suis très contente pour vous de ce nouveau départ et de vous voir amoureux comme au premier jour, mais je ne viendrais pas, vous avez besoin d'être tous les deux, d'avoir une vie à deux et moi je suis toujours dans vos pattes et du coup vous vous empêchez beaucoup de choses. Alors ma décision est prise et il D'ACCORD je par part chez Charlie pour votre bonheur.**

**- Mais bellaaa **_(me prenant dans ces bras, Phil nous regardais mais ne disais rien il avait compris mais ne m'en empêcherait pas)._

**- Maman (avec un sanglot dans la voix), je t'aime et je ne veux que votre bonheur**_(regard noir vers Phil), _**c'est mon cadeau pour vous.**

**- je t'aime tellement ma chérie**_.( Dit-elle en pleure)_

**On est resté là à parler de ce qui allait se passer dans nos vies en se promettant de s'appeler au moins deux fois par semaine et de s'écrire des mails tous les jours, on riait, on pleurait mais on était heureuses**

On monta se coucher après le diner, demain allais être une longue journée pour nous, moi qui allais prendre l'avion pour rejoindre Charli et ma mère qui allait partir vers sa nouvelle vie.

La nuit et la matinée étaient passées rapidement j'avais juste eu le temps de finir de boucler mes valises que le taxi arrivait, je fis un signe de la tête à Phil pour lui dire au revoir, et je sautai dans les bras de ma mère pour lui dire au revoir ça sonnait comme un adieu pourtant cela n'en était pas un, mais je ne m'étais jamais séparé d'elle avant mais je me sentais revivre petit à petit je l'embrassai une dernière fois et partis sans une larme signer de mon bien-être.

Forks me voilà...


	4. ARRIVE ET PREMIERE DESILUSION

Et nous revoilà pour une petite suite, promis la prochaine on l'essaye plus longue, merci à vous tous pour vos messages d'encouragement ça fais plaisir.

Suite courant de la semaine prochaine, bon week-end à tous...

* * *

**ARRIVE ET PREMIERE DESILUSION.**

Me voilà à Forks petite bourgade de 3120 habitants, le ciel est gris à mon arrivée, mauvais présage? pas du tout c'est toujours la même météo ici "grisaille et pluie" au moins la couleur est annoncé dès l'arrivée. À ma sortie de l'aéroport Charlie m'attendais dans sa voiture de patrouille, ce n'était pas du tout discret et vu le nombre d'habitants je pense que ma venue allait être l'événement de la semaine même voire du mois.

Je disais bonjour à Charlie en m'installant à ces côtés nous échangions quelque banalité et je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer le pourquoi de ma venue à Forks, et à cet instant il me fit signe de la tête qui voulait dire ne t'explique pas maintenant on a tout notre temps, c'est-ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Charlie pas besoin de grand discours, finalement je lui ressemblais beaucoup, nous continuâmes la route dans un silence total, mais pas le genre de silence dérangeant, plutôt un silence agréable et je peux vous dire qu'avec ma mère j'y étais peu habituée.

Quand nous sommes enfin arrivé, je ne reconnus pas la maison de suite, alors il m'expliqua qu'il l'avait fait entièrement rénover pour que j'ai ma propre chambre et salle de bain, mais comment avait-il pu faire ça en deux jours me demande-je, a mais oui je suis idiote il y a un peu moins de deux ans je lui avais déjà demandé pour venir et je m'étais finalement rétracté pour rester avec ma mère.

Nous y voilà enfin cette maison, cette odeur, ce jardin c'était les miens. Je pris le chemin de la porte avec impatience, j'avais hâte de voir ma chambre, ma salle de bain. Après une brève visite faite par Charlie je me retrouvais vite seule dans cette chambre toute faite de mauve et de noir avec quelque pointe de blanc, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Je commençai à m'installer en défaisant mes valises et en déposant les vêtements dans la commode ainsi que mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Je pris ma trousse de toilette pour la déposer dans la salle de bain, elle était simple mais fonctionnelle avec baignoire, un miroir, lavabo et un petit meuble sur lequel je mis mes affaires de toilette.

J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture approcher, j'allai regarder par la fenêtre et je les vis, je le vis, il était beau non magnifique mais qui était-il est que faisait-il devant chez moi. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre pour aller le voir de plus près. Oh mon Dieu il était y a pas de mot, j'appris dans la conversation qu'il s'appelait Jacob black dit Jake et qu'il était accompagné de son père Billy handicapé depuis un accident avec un ours soi-disant.

- **Bella je suis ravi de te revoir depuis le temps, je me rappelle encore de nos tartes à la boue quand tu venais à la réserve **_(me disait ce jeune indien au charme ravageur.)_

_-(bafouillant) _**Ouiii oui moi aussi ravis, il faut dire que notre tarte était les meilleurs de la reserve **_(ils se mirent à rire tous les deux)._

- **Bella voici ton cadeau de bienvenue **_(me dis mon père en désignant un vieux Chevrolet Pick Up de 1953),_**je sais que ce n'ai pas un modèle d'esthétisme, mais c'est du solide**_(en tapant sur le capot)._

- Oh merci pap... (je me repris) Charlie, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu (embrassant la joue de Charlie).

- **Normal Bella tu vas avoir à te déplacer, et il te faudra de l'indépendance**

Je montai vite derrière le volant sans le laisser finir de parler, c'était ma voiture, ma première, Phil avait toujours refusé que j'en ai une par peur que je m'échappe alors je dois dire que là j'étais surprise et encore plus quand je vis Jake s'asseoir à mes côtés et quand il me regarda je me sentis fondre oh mon Dieu que pouvais-je bien lui dire et la première chose qui sortait fût.

- **Tu viens avec moi au lycée?**_ (le suppliant du regard)_

- **Désoler Bella j'aurais aimé mais je suis des cous à la réserve Billy dit que c'est mieux pour nous, pour ainsi rester et apprendre les traditions indiennes. **_(me dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace)_

-** Dommage j'aurai au moins connu quelqu'un...**

Je restai là à le regarder je me disais que si tout le monde était aussi charmant dans cette bourgade que ça n'allait pas être facile d'arrêter de les admirer, mais en même temps il n'était pas seulement beau il dégageait un petit je ne sais quoi d'inhabituel quelque chose de mystérieux qui me faisait rêver quand soudain des paroles me tirèrent de mes pensées

- **Bella ça va? tu ne dis plus rien tu ne serais...**_(me disait mon père)_

- **Mais, mais où sont-ils? **_(lui demandais-je)_

- **Voyons Bella ils sont partis y ont au moins cinq minutes, tu leur as même dit que tu passerais à la réserve demain soir après le lycée**

Ce garçon m'avait comme hypnotisé, je ne me rappelais même pas de cinq dernières minutes, mais que m'arrivait-il? je ne pouvais pas il est trop jeune, trop... beau c'est ça le mot "**BEAU". **il avait les cheveux noirs luisants, retenus par un élastique au niveau de la nuque, la peau au teint brun roux, belle et soyeuse, de très beaux yeux noirs et le visage un peu rond qui montrait sa jeunesse.

Allez Bella Ressaissit toi, donne-toi une contenance vite, ouf avant que je ne dise quoique se soit Charlie avait disparu à l'intérieur de la maison et je me mettais à espérer qu'au lycée les gens seraient moins parfait sinon j'allais faire tache au milieu de temps de beauté.

Après toutes ces émotions il étant d'aller se coucher car demain serait un autre jour de plus dans ma nouvelle vie.

Demain direction le lycée...


	5. PREMIERE JOURNEE DE LYCEE

**Et voilà vous l'attendiez le voilà Jasper Hale Cullen.**

**ON vous remercie tous pour vos messages d'encouragement et vos remarques.**

**Voilà sans plus attendre un chapitre plus long en espérant que ça vous plaise...**

* * *

**PREMIERE JOURNEE DE LYCEE**

_(Pov Bella)_

Le réveille sonna à six heures et ce fut très dur, je n'étais pas motivé pour reprendre les cours, surtout pas ici ou je connais personne. J'aurai du dire a Charlie que je voulais suivre les cours a la réserve, et si j'avais su que Jake était devenu aussi c'est-ce que j'aurai faits. Enfin bon c'est comme sa et ça me permettra de me faire des amis, ah mes amis il me manquait tellement,en Floride j'étais très populaire et tout le monde voulais être mon ami alors qu'ici je serai sûrement juste la nouvelle.

Me voici devant le lycée Charlie m'avais préparé mon petit déjeuner, je n'avais rien eu à faire à part prendre ma douche et partir, ou fuir. Enfin m'y voilà _Forks_ High School 358 élève de quoi dire que je ne passerai pas inaperçu, peut être qu'en me faufilant par l'arrière...a quoi bon il faudra bien que je vois tout ces adolescents qui eux devaient tous penser qu'a une chose "voir la nouvelle".

Le premier à me parler fût Éric, il était petit les cheveux noirs à la nuque et avait l'air très gentil, posé et avait l'air plutôt aimable il m'apprit même qu'il était le rédacteur en chef du journal du lycée et que j'étais son prochain article ce qui ne m'enchantais guère et le lui fis savoir, et à ma surprise il accepta de ne pas m'interviewer et je l'en remerciais. Il m'emmena jusqu'au bureau du principal où je devais aller me présenter pour les dernières formalités.

Après cet entretien j'errai dans le couloir a la recherche de la salle de sport, mon pire cauchemar, pas que je sois mauvaise mais n'ayant aucun sens de l'équilibre cela devenait vite compliqué, je poussai les portes et d'un coup c'est comme si toute forme de vie c'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes et c'est là que je les vis, ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres filles ou garçons enfin ils étaient tous les cinq dans leurs coins, plus loin les autres paraissaient normaux ouf enfin de la normalité ou je pourrai paraître moi aussi normal, mais mes yeux revenais toujours à ces cinq adolescents mais je revins vite a la réalité.

-**Isabella? tu dois être Isabella? **_(me dit-il l'air agacé)_

-**Non! enfin si, mais juste Bella cela suffira, donc c'est bien moi pourquoi?**

- **Je suis Mike Newton, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te fasse visiter le lycée **_( demanda t il en rougissant)_

- **Non merci Mike, je vais me contenter de suivre la troupe**_ (lui répondis-je timidement)_

- **Mais j'insiste ici il a des gens peu fréquentable **_(en regardant vers les cinq adolescents semblaient savoir qu'on parlais d'eux)_

-_ (j'acquiesça sans trop le vouloir mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour la rebelle de service), _**d'accord alors je te suivrai pour le prochain cours **_(et le remerciais en n'approchant d'une jeune fille brune a lunette)._

Je détaillait cette jeune fille qui elle ne me regardais pas, je trouvais cela étrange vue que j'étais censé être l'attraction mais je me rendis vite compte que elle aussi était intrigué par ces cinq adolescents, mais qu'avait il donc de si particulier, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux et que n'importe quelle gravure de mode a côté paraissais fade, mais quand même je suis la nouvelle.

Le cours de sport passais vite et je décidais d'aller me présenter à ces cinq ados, alors je pris mon courage a deux mains et m'approchais d'un pas sur mais pas rassurer ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, j'arrivais enfin a leur hauteur .

- **Bonjour je suis Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella **_(leur dis je timidement)_

**-...**

- **Bonjour** _(en me raclant la gorge)_

- **...**

je commençais a repartir quand la petite brune me mit une main sur l'épaule, elle était mignonne on aurait dit un petit lutin monté sur ressort, elle avait tellement d'énergie en elle qu'elle donnais le tournis.

- **Bonjour moi c'est Alice **_(me dis la petite brune)_

- **Moi c'est...** _(elle me coupa la parole)_

- **Tu est Bella, tu étais très attendu..**

- **Comment ? **_( m'exclame-je)_

- **Je veux dire que tu es nouvelle et qu'ici c'est un événement **_( dit elle confuse, alors que moi je me sentais soudainement beaucoup plus sereine)._

Je bafouillais un "ok" tout en la regardant en les regardants c'est la seule qui s'exprima les autres me regardait comme la pire chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, se retenant de respirer, de parler et de sourire, je me sentais de trop et décidai de rejoindre Mike pour qu'il me montre mon prochain cours.

On arrivait donc en cours d'histoire, le professeur m'adressa un sourire et me montra ma place pour les semaines à venir et oh my god, c'était l'un de leurs il allait être mon voisin, il allait devoir me parlais peut-être même m'apprécié ..."vite un trou de souris". J'avançais vers notre table qui je le sens aller devenir ma meilleure amie à défaut d'avoir un ami et comme je l'avais imaginé ce fût le silence total mais avant que la fin du cours ne retentisse il me murmura juste "je suis à Alice" et il partit.

Je suis resté abasourdis pendant quelques minutes, et cette phrase resonnait en boucle et je n'en comprenais toujours pas le sens, j'étais dans mais penser je voulais juste rentrer mais j'avais tellement envies de savoir pourquoi, je lui en voulais de réveiller en moi autant d'interrogation et d'émotion que je sortis de cette salle pour le retrouver, le confronter.

_(Pov Jasper)_

Le réveille sonna .. mais ce n'étais que pour me rappeler l'heure à laquelle je devais partir de chez moi pour me rendre au lycée étant donnée que je ne dormais jamais .. Mais je dois dire que cette nuit m'avais paru beaucoup plus longue que les autres, je n'avais cessé de repenser à cette conversation de la veille avec Alice,ma femme, ma compagne, mon amour...

**Flashback :**

_Je la contemplais et je ressentais tout son amour quand soudain plus rien ,elle était en train d'avoir une vision et oui Alice faisait partie de ces Vampires qui possédaient un don elle voyait l'avenir, mais il était peu fiable à mon goût car ces visions pouvaient changer jusqu' à la dernière minute vu qu'elle était liée aux décisions des personnes impliquées, enfin bref moi j'y prêtais peu attention contrairement à Alice qui ne vivait qu'à travers ces visions. Et cette vision allait tout changer pour elle, pour moi, pour nous et surtout pour cette nouvelle arrivante..._

_-__**Alice mon amour que se passe t-il?**__ ( elle serait devenue encore plus blanche, si elle ne l'étais pas déjà du vu de notre condition de vampire)._

_-__**Une vision Jasper et celle là te concerne**__ (me disait t-elle en me regardant tristement et je pouvais ressentir de la colère et de la confusion, oui car je fesais aussi partit de ces vampires j'étais un Empathe je pouvais donc ressentir et contrôler les émotions et ceux d'Alice étais très forte)._

_**-Tu m'inquiète ma chérie raconte moi tout, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire **__(je commençais à faiblir sous le poids de ces émotions)._

_**- Tu va partir Jasper, tu va te rendre compte que tu ne m' aime plus, tu va tout faire pour être avec elle, tu remueras ciel et terre, je ne vois pas la fin car vous n'avez encore pris aucune décision, mais sache que tu me quitteras tôt ou tard et que tu va l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel.**_

_**- ALICE! tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas en tes visions, tu es la seule femme que je veux aimer, tu m'entend? JE T AIME ALICE et rien ne pourra changer ça et surtout pas une petite humaine de ... **__(elle me coupa la parole, et se jeta dans mes bras avec une telle force qu'elle aurais terrassé n'importe quel humain)._

_**-Tu va l'aimer un jour, mais pour nous sommes ensemble alors n'y pensons pas et profitons du temps qu'il nous reste, tu resteras mon meilleur ami et elle deviendra ma meilleure amie. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu soit heureux **__(t du regard)_

_**-Mais ALICE!...**_

**Fin du flashback :**

Je partais donc avec mes frères et sœurs au lycée , sans prendre le moindre petit déjeuné car nous n'avions pas exactement le même régime alimentaire que les autres personnes, ni le même régime que les autres vampires d'ailleurs, on ne se nourrissait que de sang animal ils nous fallaient donc chasser en dehors de la ville mais sans empiéter sur leur territoire ..j'arrivais devant mon lycée .. ,je ne sais plus très bien depuis combien d'année on refaisait la même année chaque fois dans des lycées différents cela fais bien trop longtemps que sa dure pour que je m'en souvienne .. Aujourd'hui , il ce passe l'événement du mois , voir de l'année ! l'arrivée de la fameuse nouvelle .. Personnellement , je ne m'en souci pas plus que sa .. que va tel apporter de plus dans ma vie ? Strictement rien car je ne laisserai pas cette vision se réalisé.

Ce matin nous avions sport, cette matière nous été bien inutile dans notre vie , mais nous permettais de gagner des points sur notre moyenne . D'un coup les portes s'ouvrit et tous s'arrêta de bouger brusquement... Mais comme je mis attendais , elle ignora totalement les autres .. c'est sur nous que son regard c'était posé instantanément, c'était par nous qu'elle était attirée mais rien d'étonnant. Tout en nous étais fait pour provoquer ce genre d'attraction sur les humains, c'était de cette façon que les vampires normaux chassait leurs proies en devenais immédiatement plus dociles.

Je la regardai sans qu'elle puise me voir , et je vis Mike, se gros lourdeau venais de l'interrompre alors qu'elle me contemplait, mais non qu'elle nous contemplait que m'arrivait-il... Il avais l'air de l'agacé .. mais elle se retenait , elle n'avais sûrement pas envie de se faire remarquer pour sont premier jour. Le cours se passa sans encombre pour nous et nous avons même beaucoup rit en regardant cette petite humaine tellement maladroite comment Alice pouvait elle penser que moi le grand **JASPER HALE CULLEN** pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un jour penser à **ELLE**.

A la fin du cours , je vis la Nouvelle arrivé vers nous , arriver assez près pour que l'on puisse l'entendre . . enfin de son point de vue , car je dois dire que même a l'autre bout du lycée nous pouvions l'entendre .

**- ****Bonjour je suis Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella** _(nous dit elle timidement)_ .

-...

**-Bonjour** _(elle se raclais la gorge)_

-...

Mais c'est quelle insiste … je me retiens pour ne pas rire même si en effet je trouve la situation comique !

Sûrement gêner .. elle commença a repartir , lorsque Alice , plus par compassion qu'autre chose lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

**-Bonjours moi c'est Alice**

-**Moi c'est ..**_ ( Ma sœur lui coupa la parole _)

-**Tu est Bella , tu étais très attendu **

-**Comment ?!**

-**Je veut dire que tu es nouvelle et qu'ici c'est un événement **_( dit-elle confuse )_

Elle repartit plus vite qu'elle n'était venue sous nos regards insistants, je crus apercevoir une petite lueur dans les yeux d'Edward que pouvait-elle signifier sûrement rien d'important.

Arriver en cours d'histoire je pensais pouvoir enfin être tranquille, mais cela était sans compté sur le hasard qui avait décidé de s'acharner sur ma pauvre personne comme un vampire sur sa proie. Elle venait de faire son apparition avec ce lourdaud, il était la personne que je détestais le plus à Forks et je le trouvais un peu trop collant avec Bella, avec cette humaine pourquoi avais-je pensé son prénom, elle était juste une humaine comme les autres, oui mais elle avait l'air si fragile, si belle... Jasper reprend toi, comment peux-tu penser à cela me disais-je. Le professeur lui indiqua la place à mes côtés . Je restai silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse ... puis je lui glissais avant de partir un "je suis à Alice" et la laissai à sa réflexion ... Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ...


End file.
